


letters [l.s.]

by LarryHaveBabies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dunkirk AU kinda, Heartbreakingly Sad, I AM SORRY, Love, M/M, Sad, Ultimately Happy, beautiful ending though, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, poem style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHaveBabies/pseuds/LarryHaveBabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a soldier, off to fight for the war. Louis sends letters to Harry. But, the people at the post office aren't so kind..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dunkirk AU.I hope you like it :')

old and tattered clothes wore he,

as he went to the post office to see..

if any letter had come,

from his lovely husband.


	2. two

everyday he would walk a lonely road

 

the only one he has ever known

 

post office is where it leads to

 

he is the only one who walks along.


	3. three

he walks down the empty lane

 

focussing on his broken dreams and pain

 

while the city sleeps in the early dawn

 

he is the only one who walks along.


	4. four

time flew by

 

and now sixty is his age

 

no letter, no message

 

it's been seven years

 

since he last saw his curly dear

 

with shattered hopes and immense pain

 

now an old louis walked with a cane.


	5. five

visiting the office was kind of a ritual

 

louis visited daily and was punctual

 

his shadow is the only thing who walks beside him

 

he wishes, sometimes, harry would come home to find him

 

till then he carries on,

 

hoping for a miracle to happen some way along.


	6. six

down the cold and empty alley

 

he keeps on repenting..

 

his words, his very last ones

 

and it makes it difficult to breathe now.


	7. seven

a year passed,

 

still no letter. no message. no call.

 

still louis had his hopes and aspiration high.

 

as he waits for _one_ sign to happen.


	8. eight

louis keeps on moping

 

about what he said

 

the last time they met.

 

 _'you always choose your job before me!'_ louis had screamed.

 

but harry had been determined to go back and live his dream.


	9. nine

maybe it was selfish to want your husband

 

so, louis still dragged himself to the post office

 

he cannot stop trying

 

even his tears are not drying.


	10. ten

one day however he does not go

 

and the saddest fear comes creeping in

 

that slowly he was dying

 

but he didn't let that stop him from trying.

 

he was determined to meet harry for the last time

 

even if it costs his _life_.


	11. eleven

post office was going at the same pace

 

they wondered about old louis, but shrugged it off and continued the race.

 

skimming through the letters and continuing their routine

 

the monotonous routine was difficult to define without louis,

 

who had been sitting in that last bench _every_ single day.


	12. twelve

after a few days, louis finally came

 

struggling to breathe,

 

and along with a _wreath_ ,

 

louis stood at the door.

 

the glint of hope still there,

 

the faith shining bare.

 

that kept him alive _enough_ ,

 

waiting for some message to come across.


	13. thirteen

stumbling through the street,

 

louis managed to reach.

 

 _'post office'_ said the sign on thethe building

 

but louis' hope was _finally fading_.


	14. fourteen

he was called a _pest_ by the post master,

 

when he asked for his letter like he had done for all those years.

 

it was nothing new,

 

he was used to this abuse.

 

the post master goes through the letters casually,

 

not caring about the meanings they hold,

 

the feelings, emotions and love they behold.


	15. fifteen

louis is broken, _hurt_

 

tainted, sad

 

but his heart still remains

 

harry's.


	16. sixteen

his eyes finally filled with helpless tears,

 

as the post master turned to sneer.

 

louis gave the letter and wreath to one of the clerks

 

told him to post it,

 

that this was his last wish.


	17. seventeen

the clerk nodded, bewildered

 

louis sadly smiled.

 

handing him the saved money

 

louis requested the startled clerk

 

to deliver a letter from harry to his grave.

 

if it _ever_ came, that is.


	18. eighteen

louis watches as the clerk goes away

 

leaving him alone on his very last day,

 

like harry did all those years before.

 

they had been in love since they were eighteen.

 

long before they both thought the same thing.

 

to be loved and to be in love,

 

but maybe that wasn't enough.

 

to make harry stay long enough.


	19. nineteen

from that day on, louis was never seen again,

 

no one was sympathetic enough to enquire about his pain.


	20. twenty

the post master found himself in a strikingly similar situation

 

when frisked through, for the letter from his wife,

 

who was ill and battling for her life.

 

a dull pink letter stood out,

 

and he grabbed it letting out a happy shout.

 

but seeing to whom the letter was directed to,

 

he felt shame and empathy for louis too.

 

 _'to louis'_ was what it read,

 

on the envelope which was tear-stained.


	21. twenty one

now that post master understood louis' pain and anxiety,

 

he felt remorseful for his bad behaviour to the petite man.

 

rushing to find _zayn_ , to whom louis had given the wreath,

 

he enquired about louis' health.


	22. twenty two

'he's gone.' zayn had said,

 

his eyes cast downwards and his eyes wet.

 

'what?' the post master stumbled

 

to no one and fell in his chair with a tumble.

 

'he has been dead for a long time time now.' zayn informed,

 

hiding his face in a sleeve, _torn_.


	23. twenty three

louis had been waiting for the letter to come around,

 

but now he was buried in holy ground.

 

post master regretted his actions and words,

 

which had caused poor louis misery.

 

louis, healthy and alive in the post office,

 

louis being happy with the letter,

 

only to be brought back to reality,

 

which meant he had indeed being hallucinating.


	24. twenty four

so, to get rid of the guilt,

 

the post master visits his grave.

 

apologising about his bad behaviour,

 

from then on the post master continued his work, but now with a new endeavour.


	25. louis' letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Louis' letter to Harry. The very last one.

_dear harry,_

 

_this is the final letter. i am writing this for the last time._

 

_i am really sorry, i've been bugging you with all these letters since that day. but my heart couldn't take it anymore. you never called, never replied. never came back... i was worried. tensed. ashamed._

 

_it's my fault, after all, that you left. and left for good.. i know._

 

_so, i've decided that i will let you be free._

_free of the relationship._

_free of me._

 

_i never knew you felt restrained and obligated to keep up our relationship. but please k ow that it's not your fault, harry. i know people fall out of love.. but i still wonder what made you follow..? i never read in between the lines, i was foolish._

 

_maybe i was never enough..or maybe we weren't meant to be.. i guess i'll never know._

 

_but i want you to move on, love. yes, i am saying this. i want you to be truly happy._

 

_i know you never loved me as a lover, nick told me. i got a call from him.. he told me all about how you felt, as if you are dying everyday by being with me.. and that you always wanted to be with him.._

 

_but you couldn't because i was still alive. your husband. the reason of your misery. keeping you away from your true love.. you could have told me, haz. i would have stepped out of the way. i am not mad at you. i can never be! you are such a nice person. i know you can never cheat on me, though._

 

_i just... i want you to know that i have loved you, and only you. even though you didn't.. but i don't mind._

 

_so, as they say, 'you only love them, if you let them go..' i am setting you free. go live your life, haz._

 

_this, of course, isn't easy for me.. but i want you to be happy. maybe i am a little late to realise that you will be happy with nick. but thankfully i did._

 

_thank nick, for me. for making me see the that you'll be happy with him. i am sending a wreath for you both. for the beginning of your happy life.. and oh, happy christmas eve!_

 

_always in my heart, harry styles,_

_yours sincerely,_

_louis styles. xx_

_[sorry! I guess its louis tomlinson now.]_

 


	26. harry's reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry's reply.

_dear louis,_

 

_i got your letters just now.. what are you talking about in that last one?! i have loved you, i love you. i will always love you!_

 

_when did nick call you? i am going to end that bastard, for hurting you. he was lying about whatever he told you! i was out doing my duty, for the army and then my mail got mixed up with another soldier's! so, i never received any of your letters or calls, till now. i swear to god, baby, what ever bullshit nick has uttered it's not true. none of it is!_

 

_trust me, when i say, that i have also, always loved you. i will never let you go. and it was and never will be your fault when i went all those years before. i still regret it every day._

 

_and what are you talking about, lou?! i love you, damnit! you are my soulmate.. we are meant to be. of course you have always been enough! please tell me you are not going to do anything stupid... alright?_

 

_please reply to me, love. i was going to give you a surprise on this new years'. please tell me that you will be there when i return._

 

_please..._

 

_i love you._

_always have, always will._

 

_yours truly,_

_harry styles. xxx_

_[also, you will always remain mine. louis styles. forever and always.]_


	27. twenty seven

harry sighs as he thinks back to that dreadful day... and blinks back the tears, threatening to spill over his wrinkled face.

 

_**flashback:** _

 

harry walks down the familiar lane.

he hurries past mrs. hutch's house, which was now no longer a house, but a mess. 

 

 _the war has surely taken its toll._ harry thinks as he prays to whoever is listening, to keep his louis safe and sound.

 

unlocking the door of his and louis' house, harry finds that nothing else is out of place. thank god. louis hadn't replied, so he had rushed straight to cheshire. to his home.

 

but even though nothing looks suspicious, harry has a terrible inkling that something is wrong. too wrong.

 

its too quiet. no sound. nothing. its like life has come to a standstill. the once merry house, now seems dull and.. and l _ifeless._..

 

a knock startles harry out of his thoughts. he whips his head so fast, that its a miracle that his neck didn't break.

 

all his hopes, that maybe louis had gone out for a walk, hell, even grocery shopping, are shattered. 

 

when he sees, that it is not louis, but zayn. he had contacted zayn, when he had finally received louis' letters. zayn hadn't told him anything, no matter how much he asked.

 

"zayn, thank god. i was fucking terrified! i thought something happened--" harry says, but breaks off into a coughing fit.

 

there is some time of quiet, when harry calms down.

 

zayn looks like he wants to run away, but he steps forward. stills harry by a hand on his shoulder, and utters those words which break harry.it kills him. take his breath away.

 

"i'm s-sorry. harry, he is n-no more. he k-killed h-himself." zayn stutters out. and he steadies harry when he falls to the ground. letting out the most melancholic sobs and wails zayn has ever heard. heart shattering screeches as he mourns over the loss of his love.

 

"b-but, no! he was s-supposed to wait! to w-welcome me _h-home_. he can't! he just _can't_! he can't leave me _alone..._ " harry trails off, sounding completely broken.

 

zayn couldn't do anything... he himself missed louis, even though he didn't know him. he was a constant in the post office.

 

_ **flashback over.** _

 

harry had never married again, of course. he had tried to commit suicide but, liam, his fellow soldier friend, had unfortunately found him, and ' _saved_ him'.

 

harry had tried to again, on their anniversary. but he was again stopped, but by zayn.

 

so he had stopped trying. but he never _lived_. always reminiscing their loving memories. he visited louis' grave everyday. he even wanted to stay there, but was kicked out by the sweeper. 

 

so, now as he lays on his deathbed, harry smiles for the first time after louis' death. he is going to be with louis. _finally_. 

 

 _'after all this time, it will finally be you and i. i love you louis.'_ harry smiles for the last time, as he lays peacefully. clutching the photograph of their marriage. 


	28. queries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were asked, when I posted it on Wattpad.. So, I'm including them here, in case you are a little confused. :')

**question:**

**who gave you the right to break my heart?**

 

_answer:_

_sorry! didn't mean to break your heart! ❤_

 

**question:**

**when did they meet?**

 

_answer:_

_they met via niall. typical cliché. niall is/was their common friend. he basically set harry and louis up, because he thought both of them would like each other._

 

**question:**

**how old was louis when he killed himself?**

 

_answer:_

_probably 62..?_

 

**question:**

**how old was harry when he died?**

 

_answer:_

_65_

 

**question:**

**did they ever want kids by any chonce? XD**

 

_answer:_

_yes they did. but harry had to fight for the country, so they never got any chance.. :(_

 

**question:**

**which time is this story based around, 60s or 70s..?**

 

_answer:_

_most likely 70s.. but idk i left history long ago :P_

 

**question:**

**when did they marry?**

 

_answer:_

_they married just before harry had to go fight. it was an unfortunate thing, that just two days after their marriage harry had to leave.. :'(_

 

**question:**

**where did they meet?**

 

_answer:_

_they met on a blind date, set up by the one and only niall. and it was in paris. where niall had forcefully taken harry to 'live his life, for once'._

 

**question:**

**what job did they have when they were alive?**

 

_answer:_

_harry was a soldier. and louis was a doctor (which also answers how easily he was able to kill himself)_

 

**question:**

**where is liam and niall?**

 

_answer:_

_liam is now a retired soldier, living with his husband._

_niall is liam's husband. ;)_

_naill and liam have been harry and louis' family friends._

 

**question:**

**why is this story so heartbreakingly wonderful?**

 

_answer:_

_thank you! i'm glad you like it (: x❤❤_

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it..? Tell me please.. It helps me to keep writing :')


End file.
